The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In wireless communication, electromagnetic signals are used to transmit digital data. The digital data may be incorrectly delivered due to various reasons. In an example, some bits in the digital data can get corrupted due to for example, noise, signal distortion, interference, and the like. Error correcting codes can be used in wireless communication technology for controlling errors in data transmission over unreliable or noisy communication channels.